Chīsana ai
by Kari Kurosaki
Summary: Basada en el dorama '14 sai no hana'. Rukia es una chica de 14 años cuya vida da un giro radical al quedar embarazada de su mejor amigo. Perjuicios sociales, discriminacion, amistad, amor, odio. ¿y tu que harias en el lugar de Rukia?
1. Quedate conmigo

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es completamente ficticia. Los personajes presentes en la historia son parte del anime/manga Bleach, creado por Tite Kubo-san.

**Simbología:**

_-Cursivas, son la voz que narra los sentimientos y emociones de los personajes, ocasionalmente es Ichigo o Rukia._

-"entre comillas, pensamientos"

**&&&&&&&&=0=&&&&&&&&& = **cambio deescenario.

Las líneas significan salto de escena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chīsana ai<strong>_

_**(Pequeño amor)**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¡Quédate conmigo!**_

-Golpéala…

-No te dejes Yasuka-san, dale su lección…

-Pégale más fuerte a esa perra…

Esos y más gritos eran los que se escuchaban en aquel salón de clases, donde en esos momentos se había formado un circulo de alumnos, alrededor de dos chicas que se encontraban peleando.

-Suéltame -gruño la chica castaña.

-Que ocurre, Yasuka. Pensé que las nenitas de papi resistían más que unos golpes –Dijo Rukia mientras la alaba por unos mechones del cabello. –Si te disculpas, te suelto –La ojivioleta la tenia contra el suelo.

-Kia-chan, ya déjala –hablo Hinamori.

-No, Momo, no la dejare hasta que se disculpe -

-No me disculpare con una…-aquellas palabras de la chica castaña fueron acalladas por un fuerte golpe en su rostro, propinado por la Kuchiki. De la nariz de Yasuka empezó a brotar sangre.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad Yasuka, discúlpate –amenazo la pelinegra con el puño en alto, a punto de encestar el siguiente golpe.

-Lo siento Hinamori, no volveré a llamarte pobretona –grito la castaña para salvarse de recibir el puñetazo que de seguro la dejaría inconsciente, ya que anteriormente Rukia ya la había golpeado repetidas veces.

-Bien Yasuka, sabes lo que te conviene –dijo fríamente Rukia, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No lo debiste hacerlo Kia-chan, te meterás en problemas por mi culpa –Momo caminaba tras de Rukia, quien había salido del salón.

-Momo, si dejo que ella se burle de ti por que tus padres no tiene dinero, entonces yo no sería una buena amiga –la pelinegra defendió sus acciones.

-Tu padre te castigara cuando se entere de la pelea –

Rukia rio irónica y rápidamente su expresión cambio a seria.- Castigarme, no creo. Momo tu sabes que a mi padre yo no le importo –aquellas últimas palabras las dijo dolida.

-Perdón Kia –susurro Momo.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada a su indiferencia –Mintió descaradamente la Kuchiki. En el fondo y aunque ella aparentase ser muy fuerte, Rukia era solo una niña de 14 años y obviamente le dolía mucho el rechazo de su progenitor.

Ella siempre busco que el respetado señor Byakuya Kuchiki, le prestase atención. Rukia se esforzaba en sacar las mejores notas y efectivamente, era la mejor estudiante de todas, la más talentosa artísticamente, la más disciplinada y se podría decir que ella era la hija perfecta, pero aun así, su padre la seguía ignorando. Por esa razón, ella últimamente había dejado de ser la chica perfecta, aunque seguía siendo la mejor de todos los estudiantes.

-No me mientas, soy tu mejor amiga –Hinamori paró en seco y miro Rukia.

-Momo de que habla –dijo evasiva la Kuchiki.

-Kia, yo sé lo que está ocurriendo y sé que no peleaste con Yasuka solo para defenderme…-

-De que hablas, no te entiendo-

-Rukia –Habla seriamente la castaña –Ya sé que tu padre se volverá a casar y sé que peleaste con Yasuka porque ella saco el tema en clase –

-Estas confundida, yo no pelee por esa razón –

-Y entonces cual fue tu razón –reprocho Hinamori.

-Yo…-las palabras de Rukia se hicieron mudas al escuchar el llamado de una de las profesoras.

-Kuchiki-san, necesito hablar con usted en la sala de castigo –ordeno la sensei.

-Vete a casa sin mi Momo –

-Kia…-susurro la chica mientras veía como la su amiga se alejaba por el pasillo detrás de la sensei.

**&&&&&&&&=0=&&&&&&&&&**

-Quiero que me digas porque agrediste a tu compañera –pregunto la profesora Matsumoto.

-Ran-chan no estoy de humor para que me sermonees –Rukia permanencia sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana del salón.

-Rukia…que curre contigo, has cambiado mucho últimamente –

-Tú también has cambiado Rangiku, antes eras mi amiga, te reías conmigo y te divertías a mi lado y ahora eres mi profesora –reprocho la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-Siempre he sido tu profesora y también tu amiga –la atractiva mujer se sentó en la silla al lado de la Kuchiki. –Rukia…eres consciente de que serás expulsada de la secundaria –Matsumoto se veía algo preocupada.

-Me largo –gruño la pelinegra al tiempo que salía del salón.

-No puedes irte hasta que vengan por ti–la retuvo Rangiku.

Rukia se voltio a ver a su profesora. En su rostro se podía percibir cierta tristeza. -sabes que no vendrán por mí –

Rangiku soltó lentamente el brazo de Rukia –ve con cuidado a casa –susurro la castaña sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería la chica.

Matsumoto era la tutora del grupo de la Kuchiki y sabía de sobra lo complicado que era tratar con el padre de la chica, ya que él era un hombre muy ocupado y además muy influente en la sociedad.

* * *

><p>-Nos vemos la otra semana…<p>

-Hasta luego…no olvides las tareas

-ICHIGO!-decía llorando Keigo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

-No, de ninguna manera –negó el peli naranja.

-Por favor amigo, será divertido, solo tienes que venir al karaoke con Mizuiro y conmigo, habrán muchas chicas –

-No –sentencio Ichigo.

-Por favor –Keigo se arrastraba de rodillas.

-No sigas, te vez patético –dijo el chico sin despagar la mirada del móvil –Ichigo sabe que solo lo utilizaras como una carnada para atraer chicas en el Karaoke, y el no es tan tonto como aparenta –menciono el chico.

-Mizuiro no digas cosas tan crueles –lloriqueo el castaño.

Ichigo tenía un tip nervioso en la ceja –no soy tan tonto como aparento?- dudo molesto.

-Exacto –dijo el chico con el móvil en la mano.

-No eres nada alentador –gruño el peli naranja. –De todos modos no puedo acompañarlos hoy, tengo algo que hacer y ya es casi de noche –se justifico Ichigo.

-Son solo las 6 pm –

-Tengo algo que hacer –Decía Ichigo mientras se alejaba.

**&&&&&&&&=0=&&&&&&&&&**

Tlin tilili-el sonido de las campanitas cuando abren la puerta de la tienda de Urahara.

-Buenas noches Urahara-san –saludo.

-Ara si es mi cliente favorito –el rubio se abanicaba con un abanico de papel. –has venido a recoger lo que me encargo tu padre cierto –

-Sí, ese viejo desgraciado no puede hacer sus propias encomiendas –Ichigo tenía una carita de insatisfacción.

Urahara saco una pequeña cajita color roja y se la entrego en las manos a Ichigo. –Kurosaki-san, es mejor que no veas su contenido –rio detrás del abanico el rubio.

-Lo que sea –Ichigo se giro y estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando Urahara lo llamo.

-Kurosaki-san, que edad tienes –pregunto el tiéndero.

-16 –contesto a secas.

-Te interesaría trabajar a medio tiempo en la tienda, necesito un ayudante desde que Ururu y Jinta se fueron con Yoruichi-san en el divorcio –

Ichigo giro sin darle importancia a lo dicho y salió del local.

Estaba oscuro aunque era temprano, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía querer llover, a pesar de eso escasamente se podía ver la luna cubierta por las nubes.

En ese momento Ichigo agradecía el traer puesto su uniforme del instituto ya que el uniforme contaba de un chaleco de lana color amarillo que proporcionaba calidez.

BZZZZBBBZZZ –El sonido del móvil de Ichigo. (Ya lo sé no soy buena imitando sonidos T_T)

-Moshi, moshi –respondió el peli naranja.

-Cariño donde estas, te estamos esperando en casa –hablo una voz femenina por el altavoz.

-Recogía el paquete que encargaste, estoy cerca del parque de Karakura –Ichigo guardo la cajita en su bolcillo.

-Date prisa, me preocupa que estés solo –

-No te preocupes, yo se me cuidar –dijo Ichigo.

Ichigo paró en seco su caminar al ver algo extraño que pasaba a lo lejos en el parque. El él naranja abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar que reconocía a aquella chica.

-Rukia…-susurro dejando caer al suelo su móvil.

-Ichigo, que ocurre…Ichigo…-grito desesperada aquella persona al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

><p>La briza mecía suavemente el columpio en el cual se encontraba sentada la ojivioleta. Había un profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por los cantos de los insectos.<p>

-"Kia, yo sé lo que está ocurriendo"-Rukia recordó aquellas palabras que dijo su amiga –No, Momo, tú no sabes lo que me está pasando –susurro para sí misma la chica mientras veía su sombra en el suelo.

-"Rukia, que ocurre contigo, has cambiado últimamente" –Ahora eran las palabras de Matsumoto las que la atormentaban.

-Te equivocas Ran-chan, no he cambiado –Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba impulso y se mecía suavemente en el columpio.

-Vaya, vaya Kuchiki, no deberías estar sola en el parque, no sabes que es peligroso –Dijo con gran sarcasmo una voz femenina a la cual Rukia reconocía perfectamente.

-Lo que yo haga no tiene porque importarte, Yasuka –Dijo la pelinegra mientras volteaba para encontrarse con la castaña acompañada por un par de hombre con apariencia peligrosa. Uno de ellos tenía tatuajes en forma de serpientes en los brazos y el otro tenía muchas perforaciones en el rostro. Ambos hombres miraban de forma extraña a la Kuchiki.

-Eres mala conmigo, Kuchiki-san, yo solo quiero tu bien –La chica de los ojos verdes (Yasuka) continuaba con su tonito de sarcasmo.

-No bromees conmigo, dime qué quieres y quiénes son estos tipos que están contigo –Gruño Rukia algo nerviosa ya que los tipos esos no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Saki me estoy aburriendo, cuando empieza la acción –dijo el hombre de las perforaciones en el rostro. (Saki es el primer nombre de Yasuka. Al llamarla por su primer nombre demuestra su relación cercana)

-Ellos son unos amigos que harán que pases el mejor momento de tu vida, Kuchiki –Yasuka rio maliciosamente mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una navaja.

-Que estas haci…-Las palabras de Rukia se hicieron mudas cuando uno de los dos hombres le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la retenía por la cintura.

-Sabias que me expulsaron por tu culpa –La castaña destilaba odio con cada palabra –Lo que yo quiero, es que tu pagues lo que me hiciste, lo que quiero es venganza mi dulce Kuchiki-san –Yasuka rosaba el rostro de Rukia con la hoja de la navaja, sin provocar cortes.

-Mmmm….shmmmm-La pelinegra hacia todo lo posible para soltarse pero todos sus intentos eran en vano ya que su captor era muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes, no me ensuciare las manos contigo, ellos harán todo el trabajo –Yasuka corto la camisa del uniforme de Rukia con la navaja, dejando descubierto el pecho de la chica.

-Seré gentil contigo niñita –dijo el tipo de los tatuajes mientras rosaba las piernas de la pelinegra.

-Quiero que grites lo mas que puedas, eso me excitara –Hablo el otro tipo que la retenía.

-"suéltame sucio bastardo, no me toques" –pensaba la Kuchiki al sentir aquellas asquerosas manos que subían por sus muslos.

-Eres un preciosa niña –musito el hombre que la retenía mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

-Mmmhhhmh-Rukia estaba más desesperada, su respiración aumentaba a medida de que los tipos esos la tocaban cada vez más cerca de sus partes. Ella intentaba todo lo posible para soltarse, pero cada vez el agarre era más fuerte.

Yasuka miraba con suma felicidad lo que le estaban haciendo a Rukia. La castaña se mecía en el columpio en el cual minutos antes se encontraba la pelinegra. Aquella cara de satisfacción y alegría por ver el dolor ajeno, ella disfrutaba ver cada intento fallido de escapar de la pelinegra.

-Se acabo el juego, es hora de que grites de placer –dijo el hombre de los tatuajes besando bruscamente los labios de Rukia.

-"Que alguien me ayude" –Rogaba con la mirada la pelinegra al tiempo que la primera lagrima corría por su mejilla. –"Por favor ven a salvarme, ven por mi" –la chica cerrando sus ojos, aceptando la cruda realidad.

-Rukia!-Grito una voz masculina.

La aludida abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la imagen de un peli naranja que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

-He con que tienes novio –dijo con sarcasmo el que la retenía –No te preocupes nos encargaremos de que no nos interrumpa –Aquel hombre soltó con fuerza el cuerpo de Rukia, prácticamente la empujo a un costado para hacerse paso.

-Que le hacen, suéltenla –ordeno el ojimiel enfurecido.

-Ichigo…-susurro la pelinegra sorprendida.

El hombre de los tatuajes salió al encuentro del chico, pero el peli naranja fue más hábil y le conecto un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo dejo en el suelo sin aliento. El otro intento hacer lo mismo, recibir al chico con un golpe, pero esta vez el ojimiel no fue lo suficiente veloz para esquivarlo y contra restar. El tipo de las perforaciones en la cara lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

-Un niñito no puede conmigo –

Ichigo frunció su ceño más de lo que ya lo traía. Aquel hombre lo estaba insultando y no obstante ese asqueroso le había puesto las manos encima a Rukia y eso le enojaba mas. Ichigo se las ingenio para acercarse a él y darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Quien demonios eres –Grito Yasuka histérica, al tiempo que intentaba apuñalar a Ichigo con la navaja que traía. Escasamente ella logro hacerle una herida superficial en el brazo.

-No juegos con estas cosas, te puedes hacer daño –el ojimiel retenía por las muñecas a la castaña. –No te hare nada, así que es mejor que te vayas –Ichigo la soltó pero antes le arrebato la navaja de las manos. Al soltar de la mano de la chica, esta cayó al suelo algo desconcertada.

Ichigo camino hasta donde se encontraba Rukia sentada en el suelo, el chico se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la pelinegra. –Rukia, dime estas bien –Ichigo se notaba algo desesperado.

-…-la pelinegra no contesto, ella aun estaba algo impactada.

-Oye enana dime algo-el ojimiel no se contuvo y le grito.

La Kuchiki parpadeo un par de veces reaccionando-Baka, que haces aquí –Rukia aun estaba un tanto desorbitada.

-Me tratas de esa manera después de que vine a salvarte –le reclamo Ichigo liberando la tención. Los ojos traviesos del chico bajaron de ver el rostro de la Kuchiki, a ver su descubierto pecho y su ropa interior blanca. Las mejillas de Ichigo rápidamente se tornaron rojas y sus nervios se hicieron presentes.

Rukia noto extraña sus últimas acciones y después recordó la condición de su ropa. –Fresita pervertida –Exclamo la chica intentando cubrirse.

-Yo…no…-tartamudeaba Ichigo nervioso –Ten póntelo –dijo mientras le pasaba su chaleco del uniforme para que la chica se tapase.

Rukia lo tomo y rápidamente se lo puso.

-Te acompañare a tu casa –dijo Ichigo tendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

**&&&&&&&&=0=&&&&&&&&&**

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron dejando ver un elegante y espacioso living, decorado con estatuas de bustos y algunos cuadros de pinturas con tema de paisajes, al opuesto de la puerta se encontraban unas escaleras.

-Gracias por acompañarme –Dijo la ojivioleta al pie de la puerta a punto de entrar a su casa.

-Estás segura de que estas binen sola –

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola en casa –explico la ojivioleta.

-Nos vemos luego –se despidió el peli naranja.

-Adiós –

Ichigo sonrió levemente mientras frente a él se cerraban lentamente las grandes puertas de la mansión Kuchiki. El chico se disponía a irse a casa pero escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente del interior de la mansión, aquel ruido no era más que el de algo pesado que caía al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio dos largos pasos y abrió las puertas para encontrar a Rukia en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras.

-Rukia –el ojimiel entro corriendo.

-No te acerques –ordeno la Kuchiki en el suelo.

-Pero que…-las palabras de Ichigo se hicieron mudas al notar aquellas marcas en las piernas de la chica. Esas marcas eran más unos moretones, eran como si hubiesen rasguñado su hermosa piel nieve. Pero como no lo noto antes, seguramente no las vio porque estaba oscuro, pero en ese momento las marcas eran más que evidentes. Aquellas marcas que esos asquerosos hombres le hicieron.

Ichigo apretó los dientes al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, aquellos desgraciados. Eso solo hacía que el enojo y la furia volvieran. Aun así trato de calmarse para poder ayudar a Rukia.

-No necesito que me ayudes, estoy bien –la ojivioleta se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-Que dices –

-Solo resbale –

-Vamos –Ichigo pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica. –Te llevare hasta arriba –

-Baka –Rukia desvió la mirada.

El peli naranja rodo los ojos. –Tonta –

Ichigo prácticamente cargo a Rukia hasta su habitación. Al entrar en el curto Ichigo noto algo curioso, en una de las cómodas cerca de la cama, había muchos cuadros de fotografías, pero solo uno llamo su atención. En aquella foto se encontraba Rukia con una escayola (yeso) en el pie derecho y detrás de ella estaba un chico con algunas banditas en la cara. Ichigo sonrió al verla, esa era la foto del día en que se conocieron de eso ya casi habían pasado 3 años.

-Ne…Rukia, porque conservas esa foto –dudo el ojimiel.

-La conservo como el recuerdo de un día especial –dijo sin pensar la pelinegra.

-Ya veo –Ichigo depositaba suavemente a Rukia sobre la cama, pero accidentalmente el chico perdió el equilibrio haciéndolo caer sobre Rukia encima del lecho.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar la respiración agitada de cada uno. Parecía como si nada importara, Ichigo se veía reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos violetas al igual que Rukia no podía despegar la vista de aquellas dulces mieles. El poder sentir tan cerca a una persona, pero a la vez tan lejos.

-Lo siento –Ichigo rápidamente se aparto y algo sonrojado le dio la espalda a la chica.

-N…no es na…nada –tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Entonces…entonces me voy-

-Ss…si –

-Nos vemos –el chico está a punto de irse cuando sintió aquella calidez que rodeaba su abdomen. Lentamente bajo la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas pequeñas manos de la Kuchiki.

-Ichigo…–susurro apoyando levemente su frente en la espalda del chico. –_**Quédate conmigo –**_lentamente el agarre de sus manos se hacía más fuerte.

_(Rukia)_

_Mi corazón latía muy rápido, y mi cuerpo se movía sin mi voluntad. ¿Está mal lo que estoy haciendo?. Estoy siendo muy egoísta al pedirte esto. Pero, tengo miedo, por favor no me dejes sola. Tengo miedo a que nadie me quiera, tengo miedo a que todos me odien, tengo miedo…temo perderte, ONEGAI Ichigo, __**Quédate conmigo**__, no quiero estar sola. Ichigo, no sé cómo se llama este sentimiento de felicidad que siento cuando estoy contigo, como se le llama a esta alegría._

_No sé porque…no sé el porqué de mis acciones…aunque yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ichigo…perdón por ser egoísta y causarte tantos problemas, gracias por estar siempre para mi, gracias por ser mi ángel guardián…ARIGATO._

El peli naranja acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas de Rukia mientras se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos violetas. Lentamente se acortaba la distancia entre ambos, cada movimiento, cada expresión aceleraba sus carrazones.

-¿Esto está bien? –susurro la pelinegra al tiempo que cerraba delicadamente sus ojos.

-No sé si sea correcto, pero…-aquellas palabras fueron borradas por un tierno beso.

Un beso puro e inocente. Sus labios danzaban al son de sus corazones, el poder sentir la piel del uno con el otro. Rukia entrelazo sus manos detrás de la nuca de Ichigo mientras suavemente ambos caían sobre la cama.

_(Ichigo)_

_Hoy cuando vi que esos tipos tenían a Rukia, fue la primera vez que sentí ese sentimiento de odio, rencor, amargura, todos ellos combinados. Yo solo quería proteger a Rukia, yo solo…te quiero proteger Rukia. No importe lo que pase, yo te protegeré._

**Continuara…**

Que les pareció? Uff, yo soy incapaz de hacer un lemon (O/O). Bueno esta es una historia nueva, completamente diferente a las demás (supongo). Ojala que les haya gustado.

Para este primer capítulo decidí no hacer el clásico "chico conoce a chica", sino más bien como un toque de vida real como problemas familiares con algo de ficción como el hecho de que venga un súper guapo como Ichigo para salvarte de unos malvados, y termine con una hecho que se presenta mucho en la sociedad actual como lo es las relaciones entre jóvenes. Para los siguientes capítulos planeo agregar personajes, hechos de la vida real, romance, intriga y mucho IchiRuki y mas IchiRuki.

Quiero agradecer a ANGELZK por ayudarme en la edición del capítulo, ARIGATO Onii-san.

Espero que comenten, porque esta historia no la planeo dejar, bueno depende de ustedes.

_**Reviwes?**_


	2. Extraños sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es completamente ficticia. Los personajes presentes en la historia son parte del anime/manga Bleach, creado por Tite Kubo-san.

**Simbología:**

_-Cursivas, son la voz que narra los sentimientos y emociones de los personajes, ocasionalmente es Ichigo o Rukia._

-"entre comillas, pensamientos"

"_entre comillas y cursivas, mensajes de texto del móvil"_

Las líneas significan salto de escena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chīsana ai<strong>_

_**(Pequeño amor)**_

_**Capitulo 2: ¡Sentimientos extraños! ¿Amor?**_

Había mucho silencio, únicamente se escuchaba el sonido del incesante reloj. Cada segundo que pasaba era más angustiante que el otro. Masaki no sabía qué hacer, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada y su hijo aun no regresaba a la casa, lo último que supo de el chico fue cuando le hiso una llamada telefónica hace unas horas, y extrañamente la conversación se corto y después no pudo volver a llamarle ya que su móvil aparecía como fuera de cobertura.

-Tranquila, de seguro se fue con uno de sus amigos a festejar –Trataba de consolar a su esposa.

-Como dices eso, Ichigo es un niño solo tiene 15 años –Masaki estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-No es un niño. El acaba de cumplir los 16, y es natural que salga a divertirse –Isshin hacia todo lo posible para calmarla.

-Llama a la policía, haz algo, encuéntralo –Era más que obvia la preocupación de la castaña.

-Cálmate amor, despertaras a las niñas –menciono el pelinegro.

Como respondiendo a las plegarias de Masaki, la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a un peli naranja. Ichigo se disponía a pasar por la sala de la casa, cuando ante el apareció su madre angustiada junto a ella un nada feliz Isshin.

-Cariño, donde estabas. Nos tenias muy preocupados –decía la mujer mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico. –Que ocurríos, porque estas herido te poso algo, alguien te hiso daño –menciono al notar la herida superficial del brazo de Ichigo.

-Ichigo contéstale a tu madre –exigió su progenitor.

-…-el ojimiel no pronuncio palabra.

-Dónde estabas y porque llegas a esta hora. Dime algo –Masaki tenía algunas sospechas al igual que su esposo, ya que su hijo no era de los que se comportaban de esa manera.

-Mamá, lo siento –susurro Ichigo algo incomodo mientras rompía el abrazo–"Perdóname por no decirte la verdad, persóname por todas las veces que te he hecho preocupar, perdón –pensó el chico.

-Tu madre te hiso una pregunta –reclamo el pelinegro. –Dónde estabas –repitió el hombre agarrando por los hombros a su hijo. –Dónde estabas –Isshin apretaba con fuerza los hombros del chico.

-Acompañaba a una amiga –respondió firme. Ichigo deshizo el agarre y se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-Regresa aquí muchacho –ordeno Isshin.

-Basta, no discutan mas –Freno Masaki reteniendo a su esposo.

-Masaki no puedes permitir que Ichigo haga lo que quiera –

-Ella tiene que ser muy importante en tu vida. Ichigo, tu amiga tiene que ser muy importante para ti, cierto –La castaña dio en el clavo.

El peli naranja detuvo su caminar por las escaleras al escuchar lo dicho por su madre. "Rukia muy importante" se pregunto continuando con su camino.

-Rukia es…-susurro el ojimiel mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. De un momento a otro los recuerdos de hace unos momentos regresaron a su mente, la sensación de su piel rosando la blanca piel de la ojivioleta, el dulce sonido de la voz de la chica, su cálido cuerpo, cada suspiro, cada mirada y el sentir que eran uno solo.

Ichigo se llevo a la mano al pocho, justo donde estaba su corazón que latía muy fuerte, sus mejillas estaba muy rojas. -"Que es este sentimiento de felicidad. Porque mi corazón se acelera cuando te recuerdo, Que son estos sentimientos extraños." –se pregunto al tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. –Rukia no se si estuvo bien lo que hicimos, yo solo sé que no te dejare sola–dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Rukia abríos sus ojos lentamente al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro. Ya era de día. La pelinegra miro a su alrededor y sintió un vacio por dentro al notar que estaba completamente sola, era un incomodo silencian y una hiriente soledad. No era la primera vez en que la Kuchiki se sentía sola, pero esta vez, era más doloroso, despertar sintiéndose sola. La pelinegra abrazo sus rodillas y sintió una gran punzada en su abdomen, debía ser algo normal después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

-"Lo siento Rukia, iré a casa. Mis padres deben estar preocupados" –Recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo Ichigo mientras ella permanecía medio dormida.

-Baka –susurro para sí misma al tiempo que se levantaba de su lecho, después de todo era un día de semana y debía asistir a la secundaria. Poco a poco el dolor disminuyo y la chica se cambio para salir.

Bzzzz –el móvil de Rukia sonó informando la llegada de un mensaje de texto. La chica saco el móvil de su falda escolar.

"_De Momo: Kia-chan, donde estas casi es la hora de entrada. Shiro-chan y yo te estamos esperando en la tienda de Urahara-san_" –Era lo que decía el mensaje.

"_De Rukia:_ _Me quede dormida, lo siento. Voy en camino." –_escribió en su móvil la pelinegra al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Tlin tilili-el sonido de las campanitas cuando abren la puerta de la tienda de Urahara.

-Konnichiwa Kuchiki-san –Hablo el del sombrero de sandia.

-Buenos días Urahara –saludo la pelinegra. –Donde esta Momo –dudo la chica al ver la tienda vacía.

Bzzz –volvió a sonar el móvil.

"_De Momo: Shiro-chan y yo estamos en la secundaria. Lo siento no te pudimos esperar más"_

Rukia suspiro cansada, ella había corrido desde su casa hasta la tienda de Urahara. Solo para que Momo saliera con eso.

Tlin tilili-Otra persona entro a la tienda.

-Konnichiwa Kurosaki-san –saludo el rubio al chico.

La Kuchiki abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que giraba para ver al peli naranja que acababa de entrar al local. –Ichigo…-susurro nervios.

-Ru..Ru..Ki….a –tartamudeo sonrojado. Ichigo miraba a Rukia, pero cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de la chica, el parpadeaba y desvista la vista. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para dejarlo escuchar sus pensamientos. Como podía ver a Rukia de la misma manera después de lo sucedido el día anterior al contrario, sentía más intensos aquellos sentimientos extraños.

-Yo…-musito la chica –Lo siento me tengo que ir –dijo al tiempo que pasaba con la vista baja al lado del peli naranja, para salir de la tienda. –"Ichigo, no sé porque no te puedo ver a la cara. Siento no se lo suficiente valiente y poder hablarte"-

-Espera –Ichigo giro para retener a la pelinegra, pero era tarde ella ya se había marchado.

Urahara quien se mantenía al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo noto la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del chico. –Kurosaki-san no te preocupes, Kuchiki-san es muy reservada y algunas veces demasiado seria –hablo para animarle –Pero sigue siendo una niña muy linda, cierto –Lo ultimo lo dijo con afán de molestar.

Ichigo frunció su ceño un poco más de lo habitual –Pero que cosas dices –menciono sonrojado levemente.

* * *

><p>Un cansado suspiro salió de los labios del peli naranja. –"Que son estos sentimientos" -<p>

-Kurosaki-kun te encuentras bien –la voz de Orihime trajo a la realidad al chico.

Ichigo se encontraba en medio de su clase de biología y en ese mismo instante estaban haciendo un taller en grupo y el hacia pareja con la peli naranja e Ishida quien no se veía nada feliz por los descuidos del ojimiel.

-Sí, estoy bien -

-Kurosaki presta más atención a la clase –le regaño el chico de los lentes.

-Esto…Kurosaki-kun me prestarías tus apuntes –menciono la chica –Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun –Orihime movía en forma circular sus manos frente a los ojos de Ichigo, para que este reaccionara.

Finalmente el chico le prestó atención –Lo siento Inoue, que me decías –

-N…nada –el ánimo de la oji gris descendió al notar que Ichigo no le hacía caso.

La campana del final de la clase sonó.

-Ichigo pareces muy distraído –menciono el moreno.

-No es nada Chad –

-ICHIGO…amigo mío –apareció gritando como siempre Keigo.

-Que quieres –gruño con el seño fruncido.

-Amigo tienes mucha suerte, una chica se está buscando –lloriqueaba el castaño arrastrándose como gusano por el piso. (Cualquiera pensaría que Keigo es un subnormal)

-¿Chica? –dudo el ojimiel.

-Sí, es Tami. La novata más sensual del instituto –El castaño moldeaba una forma en el aire. –Ella tiene unas…-Pobre Keigo le dio un derrame nasal.

Ichigo salió del salón para encontrarse con una chica de pelo negro corto, altura promedio (1. 60), ojos azules y cuerpo esbelto, pero bien proporcionado.

-Ichigo-sempai –Dijo Tami al ver al chico. (Tami le dice sempai a Ichigo ya que ella es de primer año e Ichigo es de segundo año.)

-Tu…eres Tami de primer año cierto –menciono el chico.

-Si…bueno. Ichigo-sempai yo…la verdad me gustaría hablar contigo en un lugar más privado –dijo haciendo referencia a que Keigo estaba asomado a la puerta con dos pedazos de papel tapándole la nariz y justo detrás de él seguía una cola de chismosos que traían cámaras, grabadoras y lo que fuera para captar el momento.

-Vamos a fuera –Dicho esto ambos jóvenes salieron del instituto y ahora se encontraban en el jardín.

* * *

><p>-Las obras más reconocidas del siglo veinte fueron…-decía la profesora de literatura.<p>

-"Ichigo…" –Rukia se encantaba en su asiento cerca de la ventana del salón, sumergida en sus profundos pensamientos.

Ring, Ring–el sonido de las campanas anunciando el fin de la hora de clases.

-Muy bien, para próxima clase quiero que todos estudien el capitulo que leímos hoy –dijo la profesora antes de salir del salón.

-Kia-chan estas lista –Momo apareció al lado de la pelinegra con su mochila en la mano.

La aludida solo parpadeo y miro a su amiga –Lista –repitió confundida.

-No lo recuerdas, hoy salimos temprano ya que nuestra sensei de economía está de licencia por su embarazo –hablo la castaña. –Vamos apresúrate Shiro-chan está jugando futbol en este momento y quiero ir a verlo –sonrió eufórica Hinamori.

-Ne…Momo, porque quieres ver el partido si a ti no te gusta ese deporte –pregunto Rukia mientras ambas chicas salían del salón.

La castaña sonrió –No importa el partido. Lo importante es darle ánimos a la persona que quieres. Aunque en ocasiones me siento nerviosa estando cerca de Shiro-chan. Me hace muy feliz poder verle, creo que a eso le llaman amor –explico la chica.

La Kuchiki paró en seco su caminar y repentinamente dio media vuelta. –Lo siento Momo, ve el partido sin mí. Tengo algo que hacer –dijo la pelinegra antes de echarse a correr.

-"No importa la circunstancia…yo quiero verlo" –Se dijo a sí misma.

La respiración de Rukia estaba agitada, ella jadeaba por aire. Haber corrido desde la secundaria hasta el instituto, no era un distancia corta y menos con el brillante sol de verano que estaba en lo alto del cielo. Pero por fin había llegado al instituto.

Rukia saco su móvil de su falda escolar y miro a hora. Faltaban aproximadamente 45 minutos para que fuese la hora de salida del peli naranja. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la ojivioleta. No tenía nada que hacer hasta esa hora así que decidió ir a relajarse viendo las flores en el jardín del instituto. Al estar cerca del jardín la pelinegra pudo reconocer algo a lo lejos, aquel bulto naranja, era Ichigo, pero que hacia si tenía que estar en clases. La Kuchiki se acerco más, y lo que vio la dejo desconcertada. Ichigo besaba a una chica.

La Kuchiki abrió su boca y no pronuncio palabra. Ella solo podía sentir como sus manos temblaban y un sentimiento de dolor invadía su pecho, sus piernas amenazan con dejar de sostenerla a punto de desplomarse Rukia únicamente pudo dar la vuelta y correr lo mas rápido que pudo, correr lo suficiente para borrar esa imagen de su mente, correr tanto que no sintiera.

_(Rukia)_

_Alguna vez han sentido como se les rompe el corazón. Ese fuerte dolor en el pecho seguido de una sensación de amargura y tistes, y por último el odio; sentir como tus ilusiones mueren lentamente quemadas. Cuando vía a Ichigo una parte de mi quiso creer que era mentía, pero otra parte sabia que lo que estaba viendo era real. Me duele mucho sentirme sola y aun más doloroso es haberte visto, Ichigo. Pero porque si debería odiarte, cuando recuerdo aquella noche aun sonrió…Ichigo porque mi corazón no te odia…Porque mi mundo es completamente oscuro y siento que tu eres la luz…_

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar descontroladamente, Rukia prácticamente no veía el camino. Finalmente las piernas de la chica no resistieron y la dejaron caer en medio de la calle. Una gran luz brillante se acercaba a ella rápidamente, pero la chica no reaccionaba.

TUMMMMM –aquel sonido era el del clac son de una mula.

_Creo que esta vez no puedo esperar a que vengas a salvarme…no puedo decir –Ichigo ven por mi –_

Rukia cerró sus ojos lentamente aceptando la verdad.

* * *

><p>Ichigo frunció su ceño y apretó los labios, aquella chica, Tami, lo estaba besando sin justificación. El ojimiel coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, para después empujarla levemente.<p>

-Que haces –dijo molesto.

-Ichigo-sempai esa es mi declaración de amor, tú me gustas –la de ojos azules prácticamente se lo grito.

-Besarme no es una declaración –Ichigo se limpio la boca –Estas loca –

-Yo solo quiero que me mires de igual manera con la que ves a esa niñita de la secundaria, esa tal Kuchiki Rukia y no me importa usar sus mismos trucos –

-De que hablas –Ichigo no entendía nada.

-Anoche vi como entrabas a casa de esa zorra –

-No le digas zorra –el peli naranja ahora sí que estaba molesto ya que había tomado a la fuerza la muñeca de la chica.

-A mí me gusta Ichigo-sempai desde el primer momento en el que lo vi –

-Tami yo no te puedo correspondes porque…yo ya tengo una persona especial –el ojimiel no pensó antes de hablar.

-Eres muy cruel –la ojiazul le dio una cachetada.

_(Ichigo)_

_Es cierto soy cruel al mentirme a mí mismo. Tal vez no sepa que son estos sentimientos extraños, pero sé que Rukia es alguien especial, ella es alguien a la que no quiero perder, es alguien al que nunca podría olvidar. Dime Kuchiki Rukia, como entraste a mi corazón y lo marcaste para nunca olvidarte, dime Rukia, está bien que sienta esto por ti…_

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno espero que les gustara. Algo complicadito el capitulo cierto la verdad al principio pensé en hacer el capitulo de manera distinta, pero pensando en el futuro de mi fic tuve que modificarlo. Ichigo ya se dio cuenta de el lugar que ocupa Rukia en su vida, por otra parte la Kuchiki se siente decepcionada de Ichi…uff el amor es complicado.

En el próximo capítulo empieza la trama de verdad, todos los actos tienen repercusiones, Ichigo, pobre de ti llega tu rival. Byakuya donde estas tu hija te necesita…empieza el pequeño amor…_** Chīsana ai**_

Gracias a Angelzk por ayudarme nuevamente a editar este capítulo, ARIGATO Onii-san. Y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios la verdad que me motivaron mucho.

Si quieren continuación ya saben qué hacer, esto no es una amenaza es una advertencia xD.

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Secretos de Corazon

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es completamente ficticia. Los personajes presentes en la historia son parte del anime/manga Bleach, creado por Tite Kubo-san.

**Simbología:**

&0&= inicio y final de un sueño.

Las líneas significan salto de escena.

_**Capitulo 3: Secretos del corazón**_

&0&

El cielo estaba completamente gris, la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Karakura como si fuese un manto.

-Perdón –grito un chico de cabellera negra al tiempo que se alejaba en el tren.

-Espera –la ojivioleta corría a toda prisa detrás del transporte. Pero obviamente no lo pobra alcanzar.

-Rukia…yo –hiso una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire –Prometo volver, prometo regresar aunque tarde tiempo, volveré por ti –Aquel chico al cual no se le veía claramente la cara, por la lluvia y la distancia en que se encontraba; se perdió entre los lejanos rieles.

-No…no me dejes sola –La Kuchiki cansada se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo –No quiero quedarme sola –susurraba la chica.

La lluvia cubrió por completo aquel cuerpecito de la chica, prácticamente ella era un niña de tan solo 9 años; La pelinegra cerro sus ojos fuertemente, era doloroso ver como aquella persona que querías desaparecía lentamente mientras tú, sin poder hacer nada lo mirabas.

&0&

-Shiro-chan, mira –decía la castaña mientras zarandeaba al pobre chico. –Kia-chan está despertando –menciono al ver que la chica reaccionaba.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos, despertando de aquel sueño, mejor dicho recuerdo de su infancia. Rukia algo confundida miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca sin muchos muebles únicamente había una mesita de noche al lado de la cama y también había una gran ventana cubierta por las cortinas.

-Mo…Momo, donde estamos –titubeo confundida.

-En el hospital central de Karakura –explico ligeramente alegre el peliblanco. (Toushiro con carita de serio ¬_¬…bien que está feliz de que Rukia despertara)

Rukia abrió su boca pero no pronuncio palabra. No entendía lo que había sucedido y para colmo de males tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Kia-chan no te esfuerces, tuviste un accidente y te trajeron al hospital –Hinamori hacia todo lo posible para que su amiga no se exaltara.

-No comprendo –La ojivioleta se llevo la mano a la cabeza, el dolor continuaba pero esta vez era más fuerte.

-Te accidentaste con una mula y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, estuviste inconsciente estas últimas dos semanas –Toushiro no era de los que mentían sino de los que iban al grano directamente.

La Kuchiki estaba aun mas confundida- ¿Accidente?, ¿Dos semanas? –repitió incrédula.

-Kia-chan todo está bien, no estás herida solo tuviste un raspón en el brazo. Además te darán de alta pronto –la chica calmaba a la pelinegra.

-Pero los demás –exclamo la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, en la secundaria ya saben de tu condición y…-Lo siguiente la chica dudo en decirlo –Llame a tu padre pero al parecer está muy ocupado y no me pudo contestar –Momo rápidamente noto la tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amiga, ella sabía que no tenía que haber mencionado lo último.

-Gracias por venir a verme chicos –menciono algo triste por lo dicho sobre su padre –Pero estoy algo cansada y además es tarde –lo ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a que el reloj digital de la habitación que marcaba las 22:56 (10:56 pm)

-Pero…-las palabras de Momo fueron acalladas cuando su novio le retuvo el brazo.

-Es mejor irnos –hablo Hitsugaya.

De inmediato la chica capto el mensaje. –Entonces nos vemos luego –dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Rukia unido su cabeza en la almohada, y fijo su vista en la ventaba cubierta por las cortinas. Escasamente unos rayos de luz de luna se filtraban entre las telas de la ventana.

-Que paso –susurro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Rápidamente el recuerdo volvió a su mente, aquel en el que Ichigo besaba a una chica.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica. Ahora no solo estaba sola sino que su corazón estaba destrozado. –"No quiero vivir así, no quiero vivir entre tanta oscuridad." –

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre alto de cabellos negros; el vestía de blanco, evidentemente era un doctor.

Al notar la presencia del hombre la Kuchiki se seco las lágrimas y tomando fuerzas se incorporo para quedar sentada en la cama. Alzo su vista para encontrarse con un apuesto hombre de cabellera negra, ojos verdes. Alto de cuerpo delgado pero fornido. Por alguna extraña razón aquel hombre le era familiar a la chica.

-Me informaron que habías despertado –menciono el médico.

-Doctor…estoy bien cierto –hablo Rukia al notar cierta inconformidad en el rostro del hombre.

-Kaien…Shiba Kaien es mi nombre –exclamo.

-Dr. Shiba, ¿mi cuerpo está sano? –

-Ku…Kuchiki me gustaría hablar con usted de algo muy serio –dijo mientras sacaba un sobre blanco de su bata. –Estos son los exámenes que se le practicaron –el pelinegro extendió el sobre y la chica lo tomo.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro salió de los labios del ojimiel. No podía conciliar el sueño, por más que trataba de dormir, la preocupación no lo dejaba; habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que vio por última vez a Rukia.<p>

-"Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque me duele no tener noticias de ti. Porque Rukia, porque sin ti mi corazón se siente así, vacio y desolado" –

Cansado de dar vueltas sobre el colchón Ichigo se incorporo. El chico se acerco a su escritorio y con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió una de las gavetas para sacar un libro, más bien como un agenda, entre las páginas de la agenda se encontraba algo, una foto bien cuidada. Aquella foto era la misma que Rukia conservaba en su casa, la foto del día en que se conocieron.

-Donde te metiste enana –susurro mientras rosaba la foto con sus manos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y aun así Ichigo no conciliaba el sueño. En menos de lo que el chico esperaba ya había amanecido, se había pasado la noche sentada en el suelo, recostado de la cama, viendo aquella imagen; ya era una costumbre, últimamente no dormía bien y en lugar de intentar descansar, el solo veía la foto.

-"Me siento un completo estúpido. No te puedo llamar, no te puedo ver, no puedo hablar contigo y aun así te recuerdo perfectamente" –Ichigo sonrió irónico. (Ichigo perdió su móvil en el cap. 1, ¿Lo recuerdan?)

-Onii-chan –llamo Yuzu fuera de la habitación –El desayuno está listo, baja –

-…-El peli naranja no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no recordaba cuanto tiempo permaneció de la misma manera. Sin ánimos se levanto y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego bajar a desayunar. Aunque no tuviese ganas de nada, Ichigo no quería que su madre se preocupara y por esa razón él seguía tratando de comportarse normal aunque en su interior se sintiese angustiado.

-Ichi-nii tienes una cara de perros –Menciono Karin al ver que su hermano tomaba asiento en la mesa frente a ella.

-Cariño te sientes bien –Masaki como toda madre se preocupo por su hijo.

-No es nada. No dormí bien, es solo eso –Ichigo para evadir el tema empezó a devorar los pan-cakes que minutos antes su hermanita había servido.

-ICHIGO –grito Isshin al tiempo que tomaba por sorpresa a su hijo y lo estrangulaba con una llave de candado.

-Cof, cof. Viejo maldito –mascullo entre dientes dándole un codazo al hombre.

Isshin se retorció y justo cuando iba a contraatacar su mujer lo detuvo.

-Es muy temprano para que jueguen, además se te hace tarde –dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

El pelinegro se quedo callado, después de todo no podía discutir con la mujer que amaba. Ichigo hiso lo mismo, solo se limito a comer.

-Mamá, ¿Kaien-Onii-chan no bajara a desayunar? –pregunto Yuzu.

-No. Tu primo no vino a dormir amoche, se quedo en el hospital atendiendo a sus pacientes –respondió Masaki dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

Ichigo miro el lugar vacio en la mesa. Ahora que lo pensaba Kaien, su primo. Había regresado a Japón hace una semanas y desde ese momento solo se la pasaba en el hospital, trabajando. Definitivamente el había cambiado mucho, no era parecido al chico que hace 5 años atrás se había ido de Karakura en aquel tren. Después del divorcio de sus tíos y la muerte repentina de la hermana de su madre (la madre de Kaien), el se había ido a vivir con sus hermanos pequeños y su padre a Inglaterra.

-Ichigo después de clases necesito que lleves esto a Kaien –hablo Isshin sosteniendo una bolsa.

-No –gruño. –Viejo tú trabajas en el mismo hospital, porque no se lo das tú –

-Masaki, ves como me trata nuestro hijo. Me trata como a un inútil que no puede hacer nada –Isshin estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo un berrinche. (Cuando llego al suelo? O.o?)

-Cariño por favor entrégaselo tu, así de paso hablas con el –

Ante una petición de su madre como negarse. A Ichigo no le quedo más opción que aceptar.

* * *

><p>-TUM…TUM –las campanas del instituto.<p>

El día había pasado con normalidad, como todos los demás, Keigo había hecho uno de sus tan conocidos dramas y como era de esperarse Tatsuki le había dado un lección; Ishida se lució como el genio de la clase como era lo normal, una de las chicas del salón fue llevada a la enfermería después de probar 'accidentalmente' la comida de Orihime, Sado no hablo en todo el día, pero era normal e Ichigo por su parte estuvo distraído todo el tiempo. Ya era la tan esperada hora de la salida.

-Ichigo vienes –hablo la karateca.

El mencionado miro a la chica –De que hablas –dudo

-Acabo de preguntarte si iras con nosotros al festival de Karakura–

-Emmm…-el peli naranja tenía la mente en otro lugar.

-Lo tomare como un sí –

-Espera no dije que iría –gruño frunciendo el ceño.

-Da lo mismos. Es el próximo mes, pero te aviso desde ahora para que lo sepas-

Ichigo suspiro, la verdad seguía sin ánimos de nada.

-Que es eso –por fin rompió el silencio el moreno.

-Es algo que tengo que darle a mi primo –el Kurosaki frunció aun más el ceño, había olvidado llevar el encargo –Nos veos mañana –dijo mientras se echaba a correr.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de la salida en la secundaria. Momo caminaba de regreso a casa sola, ya que Toushiro tenía práctica del club de Kendo.<p>

-La pobretona esta sola –Dijo la voz chillona de Yasuka.

Hinamori quiso ignorarla y seguir caminando, pero una chica de cabellos negros apareció frente a ella, reteniéndola de irse.

-Ya no eres valiente cuando no está la zorra de tu amiga –Saki usaba un tono de voz hostil y su mirada era de odio.

-No le digas de esa manera, Kia-chan no es una…-La amiga de Saki le dio una cachetada a la chica.

-Ups, perdón no te quise pegar, es que me parece una estupidez lo que dices –

-Ponte de rodillas y te dejaremos irte, pobretona –Yasuka tomaba de la quijada a la pobre Momo y clavándole las uñas en las mejillas la miraba amenazante. –Tami, amárrale las manos –ordeno.

La pelinegra obedeció. –Eres igual de zorra como tu amiguita –Tami se disponía a darle una cachetada a Momo cuando alguien retuvo su mano. Lentamente giro su rostro para encontrarse con la Kuchiki que ni corta ni perezosa le estampo un buen golpe en el rostro.

-Apareciste –Saki sonrió de lado al tiempo que soltaba a Momo. –Esta vez no vendrá ese chico –

-No lo necesito para arrastrarte en el suelo –Rukia estaba molesta, esa desgraciada de Yasuka estaba molestando a su mejor amiga y eso no lo permitiría. Por un momento los ojos de la chica se fijaron en la otra, a la que le había pegado minutos antes. Esa chica era la que estaba besando a Ichigo. –Vaya con que las ramearan andan juntas –

-En primera no somos rameras y en segunda cuida tu lenguaje cuando hables con mi hermanita –Tami se puso de pie ya que el golpe de Rukia la había hecho caer. –Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho niñita –amenazo la chica limpiándose una línea de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-Kia-chan que haces aquí –Momo a penas se estaba recuperando de la impresión. –Tu estas mal y…-

-Estoy bien –

-Déjense de juegos –Saki intento darle un golpe a Rukia, pero la Kuchiki lo esquivo.

-"No puedo dejar que me hagan daño. No puedo…tengo que cuidarme" –Se dijo a sí misma la ojivioleta esquivando otro de los golpes.

-Esquivando no podrás ganarnos –le susurro Tami mientras le daba una patada en la pantorrilla de la Kuchiki.

-Kia –La castaña empujo a Saki, para impedir que esta, golpease a su amiga.

-No sabes cómo te odio, perra –Tami está dispuesta a todo. La chica alzo su puño en alto, esta podría ser un duro golpe.

Rukia llevo sus manos alrededor de su abdomen, como haciendo un escudo. Ni siquiera bloquearía el golpe. Pero aquel golpe nunca llego, en cambio justo antes de que Tami la golpeara una chica de cabellera negra corta la retuvo.

-Pensé que eras una chica buena –exclamo la salvadora de Rukia.

-Tatsuki-sempai –dijo sorprendida –Orihime-sempai –menciono al notar a la otra chica.

-Deja en paz a estas chicas o te las veras conmigo –amenazo la marimacha.

Tami gruño pero no le quedo más que tomar la mano de su hermana he irse antes de que Tatsuki cumpliera su amenaza, después de todo la Karateka era una enemiga peligrosa.

-Estas bien –Inoue ayudo a la ojivioleta a ponerse de pie.

-No es nada…-susurro confundida –Momo –exclamo preocupada.

-Kia-chan, estoy bien –Hinamori solo tenía unos raspones nada fuera de lo común.

-Gracias –

-No hay de que –sonrió Tatsuki –Esa chica, Tami, parece una dulce e inocente niña pero es una verdadera molestia.-

-Tatsuki-chan es tarde el mercado está a puto de cerrar –Grito Orihime asustada como si fuese el fin del mundo. –El pastel de pescado con brócoli –lloriqueo –El pastel Tatsuki-chan –

-La próxima vez que esa chica te moleste búscame y yo la pondré en su sitio –dijo mientras se iba.

-Kia-chan estas…-Momo escaneaba con la vista a la pelinegra.

-Ya dije que no fue nada Momo, vamos a casa –Rukia solo miro como aquellas chicas que le habían ayudado se alejaban. –ARIGATO- susurro.

…

Orihime solo miraba el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Porque me miras así Orihime –

-Ne…Tatsuki-chan…esa chica que ayudaste, la de cabello negro…ella…-La de los ojos grises hacia mil movimientos con las manos.

-Sí, esa chica es la misma que está en la foto que Ichigo gurda en su agenda. Ella es la chica 'especial' de ese idiota –

La de cabellos naranjas se calmo y es mas se podría decir que se deprimió ya que bajo la mirada.

-Aun te gusta Ichigo cierto –Tatsuki conocía a su amiga y sabina perfectamente lo sentimientos que ella tenía desde que estaba en el jardín de infancia.

Inoue negó con la cabeza –En el corazón de Kurosaki-kun no hay lugar para mí –

La karateca se sorprendió ante las palabras tan maduras de la chica, ¿desde cuándo la infantil de Orihime había madurado tanto?

-Esa chica es afortunada, Kurosaki-kun la quiere –

-Eres una niña buena –La marimacha sonrió al tiempo que frotaba la cabeza de su amiga como si estuviese acariciando a su mascota.

* * *

><p>-Doctor!-grito desesperada una de las enfermera.<p>

-Que ocurre –Kaien rápidamente apareció al lado de la mujer vestida de blanco.

-Kuchiki-san…-Kuchiki-san no está –tartamudeo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro registró la habitación y si efectivamente la ojivioleta no se encontraba. Kaien solo pudo sentarse en la cama, realmente no estaba preocupado, pero tampoco está feliz. –Rukia –susurro apoyando las manos hacia a tras, al hacerlo sintió algo, un papel.

-Después de todo no has cambiado en nada mi dulce Rukia –susurro para sí mismo mientras sostenía un trozo de papel, en el cual estaba escrito, "Lo siento doctor, pero no puedo quedarme. Le prometo que me cuidare. ARIGATO"

-Doctor que hacemos –dijo desesperada la enfermera.

-Nada. Simplemente no aremos nada –el pelinegro se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Pero Dr. Tenemos que informar a sus familiares –

-Todo estaba bien, no te preocupes –Los pasos de Kaien se detuvieron en medio del corredor –"Rukia…tal vez no me recuerdes, pero tú en mi mente sigues intacta y aun con lo que está ocurriendo, mis sentimientos no cambiaran nunca, mis sentimiento hacia ti siguen iguales a los de aquel día en que me fui." –se dijo a si mismo entrando a su oficina y se encontraba con un chico de cabellera naranja que lo esperaba paciente sentado en una de las sillas.

El de los ojos verdes sonrió por la impresión –Que sorpresa Ichigo, que haces aquí –hablo mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

-Vine a traer esto –Gruño el ojimiel enseñando la bolsa.

Kaien la tomo y saco de ella un gran libro de portada antigua color café oscuro. –Sabes este libro era el que te leía cada noche cuando eras pequeño y me llamabas Kaien-Onii-chan –Bufo.

Ichigo frunció su ceño, era algo vergonzoso recordar ese tipo de cosas.

-Quieres algo de tomas. Te traeré algo –

-Espera no tengo…-El chico no término la frase ya que Kaien ya había salido de la oficina.

Si nada que hacer y en la espera de que su primo regresara; Ichigo le dio un vistazo a la oficina, era una amplia e iluminada habitación, no estaba muy amueblada, pero tenía una buena decoración estilo naturaleza silvestre. Lo único que arruinaba la imagen de la oficina era el escritorio repleto de papeles, carpetas, expedientes de pacientes y más cosas. La vista de Ichigo quedo fija sobre unos de los expedientes sobre el escritorio, era curioso aquella carpeta tenia el nombre de la enana, de Rukia. Llevado por la curiosidad el chico la tomo.

En la primera pagina se encontraban los datos generales, en la segunda un breve resumen de su historial médico unas cuantas páginas después había un sobre blanco cuya cara tenia por escrito 'Copias de los resultado'. Ichigo estaba a punto de abrir el sobre para leer el contenido cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-La curiosidad mato al gato –exclamo Kaien quien había aparecido de la nada con dos gaseosas en una mano.

-Lo siento, es solo que conozco a la chica, a Rukia –se excuso sin medir sus palabras.

El pelinegro alzo una de sus cejas sorprendido, como se conocían si su primo estaba en un instituto y Rukia estaba en una secundaria privada únicamente para jóvenes adinerados.

-¿Rukia? –repitió. El médico quedo pensativo, que su primo llamara a Rukia por su primer nombre era una señal de cercanía entre ambos. –Eres su amigo –

-"Amigo" –Era acaso la palabra que describía la relación entre la enana e Ichigo. No, no era precisamente esa palabra, ya que entre ambos había más que sentimientos de amistad. –Lo siento es tarde tengo que regresar a casa –El peli naranja prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar. No podía mentir diciendo cosas que no eran ciertas.

Kaien por su parte solo lo observo, su comportamiento daba mucho de que pensar. El hombre se sacudió la cabeza, que se estaba imaginado su primo no tenía nada que ver con el estado de Rukia, eso era imposible.

* * *

><p>-Hogar dulce hogar –se dijo a si misma irónica mientras abría la gran puerta de la mansión.<p>

Lo ojos de la chica se abrieron con desmesura al encontrarse a una mujer de cabellos azabaches largos, piel bronceada (como de color arena), alta, de figura esbelta y ojos verdes claro.

-Bienvenida a casa Rukia –hablo la mujer.

-Natsumi, que haces aquí –musito la chica –cuando volviste…mi…mi padre –lo ultimo lo tartamudeo preocupada.

-Esta mañana volvimos –decía mientras abrazaba a la ojivioleta.

-Mi padre donde esta –susurro.

-Está en su oficina, trabajando –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de la Kuchiki rompiera el abrazo y corriera hacia las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Rukia apretó sus manos al tiempo que se deslizaba contra la puerta y quedaba sentada en el suelo. Una traviesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Era algo doloroso sentir el rechazo de su propio padre, había pasado dos semanas en el hospital y él ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a verla o tan siquiera llamar para saber su condición. En cambio el prefería quedarse en la oficina trabajando y evadiendo a su propia hija.

La chica saco de unos de los bolcillos de su pantalón el sobre que horas atrás le había dado el doctor.

_(Rukia)_

_Ichigo, tengo miedo… siento que me ahogo en un mar de oscuridad y soledad; siento que las cadenas de amargura y tristeza me atan. Tengo una gran confusión en mi interior, pero no puedo contarle a nadie el secreto que guarda mi corazón. Ichigo aun no te perdono…pero no te odio, porque…una parte de ti está en mí…_

La Kuchiki se llevo las manos al vientre, al tiempo que las lágrimas se desbordaban.

En el suelo se encontraban un papel completamente achurrado, pero no lo suficiente para leer la parte que decía:

"Examen de embarazo, 100% positivo."

_**Continuara…**_

Que les pareció?. Bueno este capítulo estuvo algo difícil, empieza con Rukia en el hospital y luego viene la secuencia de Ichigo. Quiero explicar un par de cosas.

1. Al inicio del capítulo es el sueño de Rukia.

2. Rukia se escapa del hospital, pero casualmente en el camino a su casa se encuentra con lo que le estaba pasando a Momo y como ella es una buena amiga, no la dejaría sola aunque eso fue algo muy imprudente de su parte considerando su condición.

3. Natsumi es el nombre de la futura madre de Rukia, o sea, de la mujer con quien se va a casar Byakuya. Ella y Rukia no tienen una relación estrecha, anqué Natsumi quiere a la pelinegra el sentimiento no es mutuo. Pero más adelante verán que Natsumi no es mala como todas las madrastras.

4. Para los que no saben que es azabache, es un color azul oscuro tanto que se confunde a veces con el negro.

Gracias al ANGELZK por ayudarme. Y mil gracias por leer. Ya sabes si quieren continuación tienen que comentar, jeje no es una amenaza, es una advertencia xP.

_**Reviwes?**_


	4. Amantes de cielo

_**Capitulo 4: Amantes del cielo**_

Era un mañana fría, los rayos de sol entraban por las ranuras de las cortinas. La pequeña figura caminaba impaciente por cada rincón, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, Rukia se detuvo justo frente al espejo, la Kuchiki miro su reflejo en el cristal y lentamente llevo sus manos a su vientre, pero luego las aparto.

-Rukia –dijo Natsumi al tiempo que entraba a la habitación –Estas bien, escuche muchos ruidos –

-Nadie te dio permiso para entrar a mi habitación –respondió algo exaltada la ojivioleta.

-Toque antes de entrar, pero tú no respondiste así que entre –contesto.

-Que haces aquí Natsumi, que quieres –gruño la chica.

-No entiendo porque me tratas de esta manera. Rukia yo te quiero como si fueses mi hija, tal vez no te lleve dentro de mí, pero te amo como si hubiese sido así –La mujer trato de ser lo más condescendiente posible.

-Y que esperas, que te quiera aun cuando estas usurpando el lugar de mi madre. Yo no soy tan hipócrita como tú –

-No pretendo usurpar el lugar de tu madre, solo quiero formar parte de esta familia –

Los ojos de la Kuchiki se cristalizaron, ella no quería decirle esas palabras a Natsumi, pero salieron de su boca inevitablemente. Era cierto que la prometida de su padre no era de su completo agrado, pero no era razón para tratarla de ese modo, que estaba ocurriendo, porque tenía esos cambios de humor tan repentinos.

-¿Sabes qué?, me largo –Rukia paso al lado de Natsumi sin voltear a verla.

-Rukia a dónde vas –

-No es de tu incumbencia –

-Pensé que te sentías mal y por esa razón no fuiste a la secundaria –

-A caso te importa - Gruño la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

La de los ojos verdes respiro profundo. –Aun eres una niña Rukia -De los ojos de Natsumi broto una cristalina lagrima. Era cierto que ella se casaría con Byakuya, pero no solo lo hacía porque amaba al hombre sino porque quiera ser la madre de Rukia, Natsumi realmente la quiere. Y como una buena madre Natsumi supo perdonar aquellas crueles palabras de la Kuchiki.

-Mira este desorden –Natsumi se seco la lágrima. Y miro a su alrededor, la habitación era un completo desastre, parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí; habían muchos libros en el suelo, revistas por doquier y más cosas. La de pelo azabache alzo una de sus cejas intrigada, la mayoría de los libros que estaban en el suelo eran sobre biología y las revistas también eran del mismo tema; acaso Rukia deseaba convertirse en doctora. Natsumi levanto uno de los libros y accidentalmente una página cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamo refiriéndose al libro. Había un separador de páginas justo en la sección de reproducción y gestación. Natsumi tomo una de las revistas y también noto lo mismo, solo estaban encerrados los artículos sobre maternidad. La de los ojos verdes desvió la vista de las revistas y la coloco sobre el papel que segundos antes había caído al suelo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer al leer el contenido del papel.

…

El corazón de Rukia estaba algo acelerado, los nervios la invadían. La chica miro el edificio frente a ella más que un edificio era una casa, 'Clínica Seiretei', eso era lo que decía el letrero.

La Kuchiki tomo valor y apoyo su mano sobre la manigueta de la puerta para abrirla.

* * *

><p>-ICHIGOOOOOOO! –grito Keigo abalanzándose sobre el peli naranja a lo que el chico respondió estampándole el puño en la cara.<p>

-No molestes –gruño sentado en su asiento cerca de la ventana del salón.

Era el receso, todos se encontraban tomando sus almuerzos, algunos estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos como lo era el caso de Ichigo quien estaba reunido junto a Uryuu, Sado, Mizuiro, Tatsuki e Inoue la que estaba comiendo algo verdaderamente extraño.

-Espero que no llueva esta noche –menciono la karateca refiriéndose al cielo nublado.

-Estas muy ansiosa, ¿cierto? –hablo Ishida con cierta picardía.

Tatsuki arrugo la frente y negó –No, claro que no –

-Algo ocurre –agrego Ichigo con afán de molestar.

-Tatsuki-chan tiene una cita esta noche –confeso Orihime ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la pelinegra.

Todos callaron, era preferible no hacer otro comentario por el bien de sus vidas. El ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que Sado tuvo que hablar.

-Por cierto que hay en la ciudad esta noche –dudo el moreno para romper el hielo.

-Esta noche se celebra el festival de Karakura, la fecha en que la ciudad fue fundada por los amantes del cielo –Explico Orihime moviendo las manos en el aire –Hace tiempo una princesa de chocolate vino a la tierra en búsqueda de su príncipe de vainilla y…-

La chica detuvo su relato ya que todos se le quedaron viendo de manera sorprendida. ¿Princesa de chocolate?, ¿príncipe de vainilla? Qué clase de historia era esa.

-Inoue-san la historia no es de esa manera –Ishida se acomodo los lentes mientras una gotita de sudor estilo anime caía de su frente.

-¿No? –dijo la de los ojos grises con un dedito apoyado en el mentón.

-Si es el festival de los amantes de cielo, pero no se trata de lo que dijiste –exclamo Tatsuki. –Trata de dos jóvenes que se amaban, pero por condiciones de la vida se tuvieron que separar, pero se prometieron que donde estuvieran estarían juntos; uno al lado del otro ya que estaban bajo el mismo cielo y se juraron que en el cielo se encontrarían –explico.

-"juntos bajo el mismo cielo" –se repitió mentalmente Ichigo.

Orihime se quedo mirando a Ichigo, en momentos así el parecía estar triste, pero él hacia todo lo posible por disimularlo y sonreír.

-Ne…Kurosaki-kun vendrás esta noche al templo –Inoue trataba de levantar el ánimo.

TUM, TUM –la campana del fin del recesó.

-Bueno chicos todos tomen su lugar –hablo el sensei mientras entraba al aula. Gracias a la llegada del profesor Ichigo no pudo contestar a la pregunta de Inoue.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus asientos. Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal aunque el cielo continuaba nublado y con amenazas de lluvia.

* * *

><p>Una montaña de papeles estaba sobre el escritorio de Kaien. El pelinegro estiro los brazos hacia arriba mientras se recostaba del respaldo de su cómoda silla de oficina, verdaderamente ser medico era complicado y muy atareado. Kaien miro por la ventana, las nueves tenían ese color grisáceo, un suspiro salió de los labios del hombre, que rápido habían pasado los días, en unas semanas seria otoño.<p>

Kaien cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por los recuerdos de hace unos años.

**Flash Back**

**-**Mira, mira Kaien-dono –grito una pequeña niña de cabellos negros al tiempo señalaba por la ventana de la habitación, las hojas doradas que caían de los arboles.

-Hace algo de frio, abrígate –el chico coloco una bufanda de cuadritos rojos con negros, alrededor del cuello de la niña. –a veces pareces una niña pequeña –dijo entre risas.

-Rukia tiene 9 años, así que es una niña grande –

Kaien volvió a reír –referirte a ti misma en tercera persona está mal –corrigió –Rukia quiere que te cuente una historia –

La niña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –Si, si quiero –

-Es sobre Karakura. Se trata de la historia de los amantes del cielo –explico. –Ocurrió justo en una fecha como esta, antes de otoño, dos jóvenes que se amaban fueron separados por los hilos del destino…-

El relato de Kaien fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer vestida de blando (enfermera) que traía una charola con un vaso con agua y unas pastillas al lado.

-Kaien que haces aquí –reprocho la mujer dejando la charola sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

-Solo le hacía compañía a Rukia –se excuso el chico.

-Sal de la habitación y espérame en la sala –ordeno.

-Pero mamá –refuto, pero no le quedo de otra más que obedecer y salir de la habitación.

-Rukia-chan vuelve a la cama recuerda que estas enferma –la enfermera ayudo a la niña a volver a su lecho.

-Nami-san, porque Kaien-dono no puede venir a hablar conmigo –pregunto inocentemente la niña.

-Mi hijo es un varón y no es apropiado que los dos se queden a solas –

-Pero Kaien-dono es como mi Onii-san (hermano mayor) –

-Ya lo sé pequeña –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Toma tus medicinas y descansa –

…

Kaien se encontraba sentado al pie de las escaleras, cabizbajo, esperando a su madre.

-Eres el hijo de la enfermera –dijo una voz ronca.

El chico alzo la vista para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellera negra algo larga para ser hombre.

-Se…señor Kuchiki –tartamudeo nervioso. Esa era la primera ver que hablaba con el padre de Rukia y era sorprendente que él le dirigiese la palabra, ya que era un hombre muy serio y siempre se encontraba trabajando en su estudio.

-Mi hija, como esta hoy –pregunto a secas.

-Bien señor –

-Lamento las molestias que ha causado mi hijo –Hablo Nami, apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

Byakuya solo la miro fríamente como era habitual en él.

La mujer vestida de blanco tomo la mano de su hijo y prácticamente se lo llevo a rastras hasta la cocina.

-Hijo no quiero que vengas a esta casa, es mejor que te vayas a casa de tu tía Masaki –exclamo la enfermera.

-Pero madre que ocurre –

-Sabes que Rukia-chan fue operada hace poco, ella está enferma –

-Y que tiene eso que ver con mi amistad con ella-

-Si fuese solo amistad lo que sientes por ella –reprocho.

Kaien no pudo responder, su madre había dado justo en el clavo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-A pasado tonto desde aquella vez. Ne, Rukia me pregunto si aun te gustan las hojas de otoño –susurro para sí mismo.

TOCK, TOCK –tocan a la puerta.

-Me parece que tienes mucho trabajo –dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños al tiempo que entraba a la oficina.

-Tía Masaki, que hace aquí –dudo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-He venido a invitarte a cenar en casa, hace días que no nos visitas –

-Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo –

-Tomate un descanso Kaien, sal a divertirte, el festival de Karakura termina esta noche. Aunque sea da un paseo o ven a casa –animo Masaki.

-Lo pensare tía –

Masaki miro atentamente la carpeta que tenia Kaien en sus manos. –Rukia –leyó con una voz leve.

-Dijiste algo tía Masaki –dudo el hombre al no entender lo dicho por la mujer.

-No me prestes atención cariño. Es solo que me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente –dijo la castaña antes de salir de la oficina.

Kaien sonrió de lado. Qué cosa tan extraña había dicho su tía, otra persona con el nombre de Rukia. Pero la alegría del hombre se torno en un mal sabor de boca al recordar que esa misma fue la reacción de Ichigo al ver la fotografía en el expediente de la chica. Kaien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la sospecha de que tal vez Ichigo podría ser el padre del hijo de Rukia. No, eso tenía que ser imposible, el hombre sacudió su cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento absurdo. Aunque una parte de él aun sospechaba que sus suposiciones podrían ser ciertas.

* * *

><p>Los latidos del corazón de Rukia eran exageradamente rápidos, casi se podía decir que iban a mil por segundo. La Kuchiki miro a su alrededor, la sala de espera de la clínica estaba completamente vacía, bueno era más que obvia la razón ya que era un día de semana y además el festival de Karakura estaba en su auge.<p>

BZZZZ –el sonido del móvil de la pelinegra.

Rukia saco del bolcillo de su chaqueta el móvil, que marcaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de parte de Momo.

-"_Donde estas Kia-chan, porque no viniste a la secundaria. ¿Estás bien? –_decía el mensaje.

La de los ojos violetas coloco sus dedos sobre el teclado táctil de su iphone, pero no escribió nada. Pero que podría responderle a su amiga en ese momento, no le podía decir que estaba en una clínica ginecológica y menos que estaba embarazada, que podía hacer la Kuchiki, en quien podría confiar.

-_"Ran-chan pregunto por ti, yo le dije que estabas enferma. Ne, Shiro-chan y yo te vamos a pasar por tu casa luego –_era el otro mensaje que había llegado al móvil de la pelinegra, antes de que esta lo apagara.

-Lo siento Momo, pero aun quiero conservar esto en secreto –susurro para sí misma mientras rosaba su vientre.

-Kuchiki-san por favor pase, la doctora la está esperando –dijo una enfermera de estatura muy alta y cabellos grisáceos.

La pelinegra entro al consultorio donde se encontraba una doctora de cabellera negra larga recogida en una gran trenza.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Rukia-chan –saludo la mujer.

-Unohana-san –dijo nerviosa.

-No te veía desde tu operación –menciono la doctora sonriendo cálidamente –Dime, ¿te has sentido bien? –

La ojivioleta asintió con la cabeza. –Unohana-san me gustaría preguntar algo –dudo.

-Que ocurre Rukia-chan, te vez nerviosa –Retsu hacía referencia a la palidez del rostro de la chica.

Rukia no era de las personas que andaban con rodeos, es decir, ella siempre era directa y sincera y ese caso no sería la excepción. –Es posible que las personas como yo, puedan tener hijos –pregunto liberándose de un gran peso de conciencia.

La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho. Retsu desvió la mirada, ella le tenía cariño a la Kuchiki, después de todo ella era su doctora desde que la chica era tan solo una bebita y le detectaron aquella enfermedad. Pero ante todo Retsu era una profesional y debía cumplir con su deber de decir la verdad y solo la verdad –No –sentencio.

La Kuchiki se dejo caer sobre la silla detrás de ella. Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba y era confuso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Rukia-chan, las personas que sufren de leucemia y reciben un trasplante de medula como en tu caso, generalmente son infértiles. Existe un 97% de que no puedan concebir, y si llegase a pasar la fecundación, la vida del bebé y de la madre estarían en peligro, ya que los vasos sanguíneos de la madre podrían colapsa causando la muerte de uno de ellos o la muerte de ambos –explico seriamente.

-Pero…existe una manera de que ambos puedan sobrevivir, cierto –susurro al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es casi imposible, en la mayoría de los casos ambos mueren –Para Unohana no era nada grato decir ese tipo de cosas. La mujer observo detenidamente a Rukia, algo ocurría para que ella hiciese ese tipo de preguntas.

Rukia apretó sus puños y se puso de pie. No bastaron unos segundos para que la chica se fuese prácticamente corriendo del consultorio, dejando a tras a una intrigada Unohana.

* * *

><p>Las clases por fin habían terminado.<p>

-Nos vemos en el templo a las 8:00 pm. –Se despidió la karateca

-Esto…Kurosaki-kun, me preguntaba si…-La pregunta de Orihime no fue finalizada ya que Tatsuki jalo de su brazo y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras.

Ichigo rodo los ojos, el no entendía el punto de ir al festival y además que sería lo que Inoue le quiso decir. Bueno sea lo que fuese no tenía que ser tan importante. El peli naranja miro al cielo, estaba completamente nublado, era más que obvio que llovería.

-"juntos bajo el mismo cielo" –recordó el chico.

-Tonterías –susurro con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

El Kurosaki iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas –Gruño la otra persona.

-Toushiro –exclamo Ichigo al ver la persona con quien tropezó.

-Para ti Hitsugaya –gruño

-Shiro-chan estas bien –Dijo Momo al lado de su novio.

-Si –musito –Fíjate por dónde vas Kurosaki –

Ichigo conocía a Toushiro gracias a su hermana Karin, quien era del equipo de futbol mixto al que pertenecía el del pelo blanco. Pero a la otra chica castaña no la conocía, pero le parecía familiar, es decir, ya la había visto antes.

-Vamos Momo -Hitsugaya tomo la mano de su novia y pasó por el lado de Ichigo sin decir nada. La verdad es que no se llevaban a las mil maravillas.

Eso era, Momo, esa era la mejor amiga de Rukia, por eso le era familiar –Rukia, como esta ella –Menciono impulsivamente el peli naranja.

Hinamori detuvo su caminar junto al de su novio, para girar lentamente y algo sorprendida –Conoces a Kia, quiero decir a Rukia-chan –dudo.

Ichigo desvió la mirada –Algo así –

Momo se acerco al chico –Cual es tu relación con Kia-chan –

-…-el ojimiel no tuvo palabras para contestar. Que era realete Rukia para él.

La castaña lo miro de arriba abajo al tiempo que un suspiro de cansancio y algo de preocupación salía por sus labios –Ella te importa cierto –menciono haciendo que Ichigo se exaltase –Kia-chan está muy extraña, y no fue hoy a la secundaria. No está en su casa y su móvil está apagado. Así que si la vez cuida de ella–

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –

-Porque tú la quieres –dijo Momo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba junto a Toushiro.

-Que quiere decir con eso –grito Ichigo confundido.

Los sentimientos de Ichigo eran tan confusos, y ahora lo que había dicho esa chica, que él quería a la enana. Sea cual fuese la respuestas para todas las interrogantes de Ichigo, tenía que ver con Rukia, ya que todo había comenzado con ella.

* * *

><p>Hacia algo de frio, y las gotas de lluvia ya empezaban a caer.<p>

-Que debo hacer –se dijo a sí misma la Kuchiki al tiempo que se sentaba al pie de aquel gran árbol de cerezos.

-"Es posible que ambos mueran" –aquellas nefastas palabras resonaban en la mente de la chica.

_(Rukia)_

_Quisiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que esto no está pasando. Porque me es tan difícil elegir entre mi vida y la del bebé, porque me duele la simple idea de perderlo. Lo siento, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, tengo miedo; no sé qué hacer bebé. Si hubiese una manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad._

Rukia se puso de pie, lo mejor era regresar a casa, ya que pronto empezaría a llover. Antes de que la Kuchiki pudiese dar la vuelta sintió como alguien la tomaba por la muñeca. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la persona.

-I…Ichi…go –tartamudeo

El chico solo pudo jalar suavemente la mano de Rukia, para atraerla contra su pecho y abrazarla. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Rukia podía escuchar los agitados latidos del corazón del ojimiel.

-¿Qué haces? –susurro sorprendida.

Ni siquiera el propio Ichigo entendía lo que estaba haciendo, el solamente siguió un impulso, la necesidad de tener a Rukia cerca. –No quiero que sigas escapando de mí –murmuro.

-Suéltame baka –la pelinegra lo empujaba con sus manos pero el chico no cedía.

Para Ichigo era difícil lo que estaba haciendo, eso era completamente opuesto a su personalidad, pero no había de otro era la única manera de retener a Rukia. El la conocía a la perfección y sabía que la enana era del tipo de personas que no hablaban de sus problemas y menos de sus sentimientos.

-No me importa lo que digas, no te soltare hasta que me escuches –

Los ojos de Rukia se cristalizaron –Suéltame baka, porque no te vas con ella, con tu amiguita Tami –le reprocho molesta.

-De que hablas –

-Te vi besándola aquel día –Rukia se sacudía aun mas para liberarse, pero Ichigo no la soltaba.

-Estas equivocas-al chico se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-No lo niegues –

-Porque no quieres entender que eres una persona especial para mí –las palabras salieron directamente de los sentimientos del ojimiel.

-Que estás diciendo –susurro dejando de pelear.

-No sé que hayas visto, pero para mí tú eres una persona especial. **Mi** persona especial –

-…-hubo un silencio entre ambos.

Rukia apoyo su frente en el pecho del chico al tiempo que dejaba caer sus manos. Eso acaso era una declaración de amor.

-Porque tienes que decir estas cosas y confundir aun mas mi corazón –la Kuchiki apretaba la camisa del chico. –Porque Ichigo –susurro soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Yo tampoco entiendo mis sentimientos, pero eso es lo que siento por ti –suavemente Ichigo la abrazo.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a crear junto a las lágrimas de Rukia.

-No importa lo que pienses de mi ahora –el peli naranja coloco su mano sobre el mentón de la Kuchiki haciendo que ella lo mirara. –Solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti –musito antes darte un tierno beso en la frente.

-Ichigo…-Susurro la Kuchiki al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y cruzaba sus brazos por la espalda del chico –Tengo que confesarte que estoy…-la palabras prácticamente no querían salir.

Rukia se armo de valor. Tenía que decirle a alguien que ella estaba embarazada y quien mejor que Ichigo, el padre del bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

-Yo…es...to…- Era difícil cuando ni siquiera podía articular palabra. El corazón de la chica latía tan rápido, eran tantos sentimientos a la vez, ella temía a la reacción de Ichigo, que tal si él la despreciaba o qué tal si él la dejaba. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande.

-Confía en mí –Ichigo apretó un poco al abrazo.

-Quiero que seas el primero en saberlo –pronuncio insegura -**Estoy embarazada **–

**Continuara…**

Ohayo mina!. Espero que les gustara el capítulo, en mi opinión personal está bien, pero no cumple todas mis expectativas. Bueno los que juzgan son ustedes, ya saben que si tienen ideas u opiniones acerca de mi historia, me las pueden decir ya que serán bien recibidas.

Gracias por leer mí alocada historia, y gracias a todos los que comentaron la verdad es que me levantan el ánimo y me ayudan a seguir adelante.

_**Reviwes?**_


End file.
